kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Oboro
Thông tin |slot2 = - Trống - |slot3 = - Khóa - |slot4 = - Khóa - |slot1icon = |fuel = 15 |ammo = 20 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Fuel = 1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 5 |name 1 = Oboro Kai |japanesename 1 = 朧改 |hv 1 = Lung - mờ, không rõ ràng |id 1 = 67 |rarity 1 = 4 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Ayanami |firepower 1 = 12 (49) |torpedo 1 = 28 (79) |AA 1 = 15 (49) |ASW 1 = 24 (59) |LOS 1 = 7 (39) |luck 1 = 12 (59) |hp 1 = 30 |armor 1 = 13 (49) |evasion 1 = 45 (89) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |time 1 = Lv20 ( 100 100) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15 |ammo 1 = 20 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +1 |S_Fuel 1 = 1 |S_Ammo 1 = 2 |S_Steel 1 = 10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |ドック入り = 実はお腹…空いてました… |Clip11 = |ドック入り(重傷) = 修理が…必要です。また戦うために。 |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |被弾小破① = ちっ！ |Clip21 = |被弾小破② = くっ…しつこい！ |Clip22 = |被弾カットイン = まだ、まだよ...沈まない！ |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |NewYear2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 提督、いよいよサマーシーズン到来ですね。第七駆逐隊、夏季演習準備、バッチリです！ え？このカニですか？はい、元気です！ 夏の戦い、いよいよですね！第七駆逐隊、夏は張り切って参ります。 くっ……せっかくの水着が……。大丈夫、お風呂入れば治ります……た、多分……。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = Đô đốc, Mùa hè cuối cùng đã đến! Đội khu trục số 7 đã sẵn sàng cho những hoạt động mùa hè rồi! Hm?con cua này á?không sao,nhóc này vẫn đang rất khỏe mà Cuối cùng thì cũng nên đánh vài trận trong hè nhỉ! Đội khu trục số 7 sẽ cho chúng thấy sức mạnh. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 提督？夏真っ盛りですね。朧、この季節、大好きなんです。カニさんも嬉しそう！ほら！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Đô đốc? Hạ chí rồi! Oboro rất thích mùa này. Bà nhóc Cua này cũng thích lắm đấy! Nhìn này! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋ですね。少し落ち着いた季節になりました。提督はどんな本をお読みになりますか？ |Fall2015_EN = Thu... Thật là 1 mùa yên bình. Anh đang đọc gì đấy, Đô đốc? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |EndOfYear2015 = 提督、早いものでもう師走です、たぶん。第七駆逐隊も大掃除、頑張ります。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Đô đốc, có vẻ tháng 12 đến nhanh quá nhỉ. Đội khu trục số 7 vẫn luôn ở trong trạng thái tốt nhất. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ですね、多分。朧頑張って、お豆、投げます！えいっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun, probably. Oboro will do her best, throwing the beans! Eii! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、あの…朧、こちらを作ってみたのですが…。あの、も、もしよかったら！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, um... Oboro tried making this for you... Um, i-if it's fine with you! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} Thông tin bên lề *Chìm trong chiến đấu, 17 tháng 10 năm 1942 phía Đông Bắc đảo Kiska, Alaska (52°17′N 178°08′E) Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Wikipedia Khu trục hạm Oboro zh:朧en: es: pt: